With You All the Way, Baker
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Jon is faced with a hard decision. Ponch gets some news that changes his lifestyle a bit. Ponch does his best to be supportive of Jon's decision.
1. Chapter 1

With You All the Way, Baker.

 _"Ponch!?" Jon called, almost out of breath. It was a hot day in Los Angeles. Officers Jon Baker and Frank Poncherello were on their way back to their motorcycles after a long foot chase. Normally if anyone were out of breath, it would be Ponch. He didn't know the proper way to run and breathe at the same time. Well, at least that was what some people told him. People told him not to breathe so fast all the time._

 _The blonde older officer still tried to get to his partner. The younger, more energized officer walked ahead, unable to hear his name being called. "Ponch!" Jon called again. To his relief, this time Ponch heard him. He turned slightly, and Jon could see he was on the phone._

 _"What!?" Ponch asked, covering the speaker._

 _"Just wait right there!" Jon yelled in reply._

 _Ponch gave him thumbs up to let him know he heard him. Then he got back to his phone conversation._

 _Jon sped up his walk and it turned into a slow jog. He finally got over to his best friend. "Who you talkin' to?" he asked in a low voice._

 _"Sarge," Ponch whispered back. Jon gave him the "ok" sign with his hand. "Oh come on, Sarge! Really?" Ponch asked sounding distressed. "Oh…ok fine…whatever. You—I'll tell him." Ponch looked at Jon. The misery reflected in his eyes told the blonde enough. Ponch had been having some family issues._

 _"Hey, it'll be ok, Frank," Jon heard Getraer say._

 _"Yeah, sure…Bye," Ponch replied. After Getraer said good bye as well, Ponch hung up._

 _"Family issues again?" Jon guessed._

 _"This time, if I say no…they won't ever talk to me again. I feel like I might let them down," Ponch replied. Jon put a reassuring hand on Ponch's shoulder…_

Suddenly Ponch woke up from his dream, it was around midnight. He was still tired, but something woke him up. He was very thirsty. He reached for the water he had beside his bed. He'd been very thirsty the past few weeks. In addition to the unquenchable thirst, and lingering fatigue, the past few weeks he was irritated by the least little thing lately, and his muscles ached like he had the flu, he even thought he might have lost weight. At times he would get so confused he didn't recognize where he was. It was getting hard to deny something was wrong. The bad thing was that drinking so much led to many bathroom trips Jon was beginning to notice how often he needed to stop. Not to mention it was sometimes difficult to get Jon to drive slightly in front so he could follow and not admit he did not know where to go. Ponch finished with his drink, and then yawned, he was so tired he could not think about his problems any more. It was still dark in the room which made him even more tired, somehow his brain recognized that the darkness meant he did not have to get up yet. So helpless to fight the drowsiness he fell back asleep.

oOoOo

Later on, when Ponch was supposed to get up for work, it was hard to get himself going. He tried every excuse he could think of to stay in bed. He even was close to calling in sick. He felt sick, but was not about to make a big deal about it. He slowly pulled himself out of bed. His body protested, wanting to lay back down. When he finally got up, he felt like throwing up. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, not feeling too well. Mere seconds after entering, he felt his knees buckle underneath him and toppled to the floor.

oOoOo

Jon had been waiting for Ponch a while and was getting bored. He sat in the break room, holding the ding dongs he had bought especially for his Puerto Rican partner. Finally, he saw his partner walk in. Unfortunately, that cheeriness Ponch normally had was replaced with tiredness. "Hey, are you all right?" Jon asked, pulling out a chair. Ponch tried to sit down, but, because his vision was a little blurry, he couldn't pin point exactly where the chair was. So he missed and ended up on the floor. Jon came over beside his partner. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked. Ponch was hugging himself.

"Jon…" Ponch started.

"Hey, does your stomach hurt or something?" Jon asked.

Ponch slightly nodded. He reached for Jon's water bottle.

Jon grabbed it for him and handed it to him. He was right beside Ponch and let him lean on him. Ponch was sipping the water, although a lot of the water actually missed his mouth. Jon then took the bottle away. "I don't think dribbling water on yourself is helping with your thirst," he teased.

Ponch tried to laugh, but he wasn't in a joking mood. He felt awful. He looked at Jon then tried to get up.  
"Hey, I think you should stay sitting right now," Jon said.

"B-Bathroom…" Ponch said quietly.

"Oh, ok," Jon replied. He helped Ponch up and slung the olive-tinted arm over his shoulder. "I'll help you there," he said.

Ponch shook his head. "No, Baker…I can get there myself," he said, trying to get away.

Jon grabbed onto him. "Ponch, I don't think…" he started.

Ponch got away from Jon and didn't make it very far. He leaned on the doorframe in the doorway. "Jon?" Ponch asked wondering if Jon was still there.

"Yeah?" Jon asked.

"Can you…" he started.

Jon nodded and was beside Ponch within two seconds. "So, what's going on?" he asked as he helped Ponch to the bathroom.

"I haven't been feeling all that great…" Ponch started.

Getraer happened to hear that and came out of his office. He was on the other side of Ponch now. "Frank, what's going on?" he asked.

"S-S-S-Sarge?" Ponch asked looking over towards his sergeant.

"Hey, are you sick?" Getraer asked. Ponch looked at him with a look in his eyes that screamed "YES!" but then he shook his head no. Getraer rolled his eyes. "Frank, I'm going to take you to the doctor," Getraer said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponch sat in the back of a patrol car, Getraer was in the driver's seat, trying to get a hold of Ponch's doctor on the phone. Jon sat in the back, next to Ponch. Ponch was leaning on Jon. A few minutes later Getraer was pulling out of the parking lot.

"Alright, we're gonna get you in to see Dr. Smith," he informed.

Ponch just slightly nodded his head, not feeling like talking much. He just felt awful!

The ride to the doctor was pretty quiet. Getraer was on the phone the whole time, and Jon was trying to figure out himself what was wrong with Ponch. Although he wasn't a doctor, he figured he could at least try to figure something out, but nothing came to mind at what it really could be.

Soon they arrived to Dr. Smith's office.

"Where are we?" Ponch asked Jon looking out the window, unable to figure out where here was.

"Ponch, it's the doctor's office. Getraer just told you we were going. Are you ok?"

Ponch just shook his head at Jon. Jon helped him out of the car. "Let's go find out what's wrong with you, buddy," Jon said leading him inside. Getraer followed closely behind. As soon as they got inside Getraer went up to the lady sitting at the desk. And told her who they were here to see, and why. She told them to sit and wait in the waiting room.

Jon sat beside Ponch. "You're gonna be ok, trust me," Jon assured. Though he needed that assurance more than Ponch. Ponch didn't seem to be nearly as worried as Jon was. Getraer sat with them reading a magazine. When Ponch was called back Jon and Getraer came too.

Ponch sat there just staring at his doctor. "Hey, what's going on?" the doctor asked nicely wanting Ponch to talk to him.

"I don't feel good." That was pretty much all Ponch would tell him. He kept looking around the room.

Dr. Smith began to examine Ponch, then informed him they'd have to do a few blood tests. The doctor's nurse approached Ponch with a small device. She talked him through a finger stick and placing a small drop of blood on a test strip which she inserted into the device. Even though she had talked him through the entire procedure Ponch seemed unaware of what was happening. Shortly the device gave a couple beeps, the nurse looked at the reading and frowned. She showed the reading to the doctor who merely gave an umm as acknowledgement. Ponch was annoyed, because they still hadn't helped him get better. Jon had to explain over and over that they were trying to help him, but that didn't help. While Jon was sitting in the exam room with Ponch and trying to get him to understand that getting him the help he needed would take time; Joe and the Doctor were standing in the hallway with the door to the exam room open discussing treatment options. Ponch overheard the Doctor tell Joe that he wanted to admit Ponch to the hospital for more testing, though he seemed dazed and was obviously confused, the Doctors words registered with him.

He turned to Jon and grabbing his arm cried weakly, "Please Jon, don't let them take me to the hospital! People die in hospitals, I don't want to die! Please Jon, I'll behave… I'll be extra careful… Just… Please, please, don't let them take me to the hospital to die." His words were so slurred that Jon had trouble understanding what he was saying. He was also hyperventilating, his breathing coming in short panting gasps. As he looked wildly around for a place to hide his eyes suddenly rolled back and he started to convulse. Jon tried to gently lower his friend to the floor and cradle his head in his lap, while shouting for help.

At Jon's call for help Joe and Doctor Smith turned to see what was happening. On observing Ponch convulsing Doctor Smith cursed then said, "That settles it there is no other choice now, he has to go to the hospital by ambulance." Over his shoulder he called to his Nurse, "Julie call for an ambulance, then call Valley General and let them know that we are sending Officer Poncherello in to be admitted for testing." As the doctor entered the room the seizing stopped and Ponch slipped into a coma.

Finally after what seemed eons to Jon, the ambulance arrived and Ponch was loaded on board. Jon rode in the ambulance with Ponch and Joe followed in the cruiser. Once at the hospital Jon and Joe were directed to wait in the emergency waiting room. While Ponch was swept away with calls of directions and orders that made no sense to them.

Jon sat down, and looked at Joe. Joe could tell by that look that Jon was wishing he could do something, so he decided to suggest something to him.

"Jon, there is one thing you can do for him right now," Joe started.

Jon jumped at the chance. "What?" he asked.

"Pray."

Jon nodded his head. "Of course!" Jon replied. Wondering why he hadn't already done that. So soon Jon had bowed his head and began to pray. Joe prayed with him.

"Dear heavenly father, please whatever is going on with my best friend right now…please just help him. I'm worried, God. Please let him be ok, heal him…" Jon prayed. He kept praying but it kept getting quieter, almost as if he wanted it to be a private conversation without Getraer. So Getraer turned the other way and started to pray on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

In the E.R. the Doctor was rushing around barking out orders to the nurses. "I want a complete set of labs, complete metabolic panel, renal panel, liver panel, and including drug work up and get a urine to check for ketones," he started.

The nurse nodded, but then the doctor continued. "Start an IV, with normal saline 50 mls an hour, piggy back a regular Insulin drip with a rate of ten units an hour…also start 20 meq potassium IV."

As the doctor was talking he was also helping. Not wanting the nurse to have to do absolutely everything.

oOoOo

While the doctor and nurses were rushing around getting everything taken care of Jon and Joe were still sitting out in the waiting room.

"Sarge…what do you think is wrong with him?" Jon asked.

"Well…" Getraer started. He looked at Jon then sighed. "I'm not really sure…the doctor was starting to tell me something…but then we ended up here…we should find out more soon," he finished.

Jon nodded. "I hope it's something that will just go away after a few hours…I mean…I don't want him to be sick very long." Jon knew what he was wishing for was a little over the top. Most people didn't get super sick and completely healed within a couple hours. A day was the shortest time. So he hoped for that. What he didn't know was this wasn't something that was just going to go away over night…or ever really…

oOoOo

About an hour later Ponch was in a room and starting to wake up. He was still pretty well out of it and confused. So the doctor made sure to have Getraer and Jon in the so that Ponch wouldn't try to leave or do something stupid…when Ponch woke up his eyes got wide, and darted around the room trying to figure out where he was. He wasn't sure where he was. Then he saw Jon and Getraer he smiled slightly he at least knew who they were, but why were they here too? Ponch was too afraid to ask anything, and he was super tired. So he tried to relax.

Jon and Getraer had just noticed he was awake when Ponch moved.

"Oh, hey Ponch," Jon said with a slight smile.

"J-Jon…? What's going on?" Ponch asked looking at him.

"You're in the hospital…you got really sick, but you're gonna be fine," Jon replied quickly.

Ponch stared at him. "T-T-The hospital? Jon…" Ponch looked pretty freaked out.

"Hey, no don't worry you're not going to die. I won't allow it. You ARE going to get better believe me," Jon said. Feeling as if he was talking to a kid right now, Ponch was so confused.

Jon looked at Getraer "Sarge…did the doctors tell you what was wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, I have to meet with the doctor in a few minutes. He's finishing up on a few things with the tests," Getraer said.

 _Meanwhile…_

The testing was finished with, and the diagnosis had been confirmed so the doctor told Jon and Getraer what they knew. Ponch was then informed of what was going on, even though Ponch wasn't fully all aware of it yet. But the doctor said he'd be ok. He informed Jon and Getraer that they would need to attend a few classes with Ponch to get a better understanding of what to look for if his blood sugar were to ever get too high or too low.

Jon was confused at first, but then he realized he had missed something in the conversation he had walked in late, he turned to Getraer. "Sarge, what does he mean by that? I mean…why do we need to look for that we never needed to before," Jon asked.

Joe turned to Jon and began to explain to him everything that the doctor had told him. Jon listened carefully making sure not to miss anything.

"So basically all you're telling me is Ponch is a diabetic?" Jon asked.

Getraer nodded.

"That's not gonna affect his job is it?" Jon asked cautiously.

Getraer bit his lip. "That all depends on how well he can take care of himself. If we can trust that he'll be ok out there then of course he can keep his job…but I mean…" Getraer started.

Jon nodded. "Yeah, I know what you're saying. I'm sure Ponch would do anything to keep this job. He'll take good care of himself…I'll make sure of it," Jon replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

A few weeks later at work, Jon was sitting next to Ponch. Ponch had just got back. After he got out of the hospital and attended a few classes with Jon and Getraer which lasted only a few days he went and visited his parents. He had just got back to work now.

Ponch laid his head down on the table in front him and didn't say anything.

Jon looked at him. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Ponch looked over at Jon. "Huh?"

"Are you ok? You've been really quiet since you came in this morning," Jon asked.

"I'm alright," Ponch replied.

Jon smiled slightly "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Ponch replied smiling at him.

Jon smiled "So, how was Chicago?"

"It was nice, I wish I went there for a more fun reason…the whole time was more like another one of those diabetes classes…" Ponch replied.

Jon tried not to laugh at Ponch's response. Soon the room was filling up with other officers. Bear, and Grossie came and sat in front of Jon and Ponch.

"Hey there, Ponch, we've missed you," Grossie said.

"Hi, thanks," Ponch replied.

"So…what were you sick with…Jon wouldn't tell us," Bear asked.

Ponch looked at Jon and half laughed. "I'm not exactly gonna get better over night…no one knows how to cure and get rid of diabetes completely," Ponch replied.

Bear and Grossie both exchanged glances, as did Jeb, and a few other officers that had entered in the conversation. "So that's what happened to you?" Grossie asked.

"May I ask why you disappeared for a few weeks after?" Jeb asked.

"I had to attend a few classes…then I went to see my parents," Ponch replied.

Before anything else could be said Getraer entered the room and set his black binder down, he cleared his throat.

"Baker, after briefing I need to have a word with you," Getraer informed before he began with briefing.

"Ooh someone's in trouble," Ponch teased.

Getraer laughed slightly then realized Ponch was back. "Good to see you back with us, Poncherello."

"Thanks, Sarge," Ponch replied.

Getraer nodded then began with briefing.


	4. Chapter 4

Briefing seemed to drag on, and on. Ponch kept looking over at his watch to see what time it was, then trying to do something to keep him from falling asleep. For a while he was just bouncing his leg under the table, but apparently it bothered Jon, because Jon turned to him and politely asked him to stop. Ponch apologized and stared at the table for a while. He was still listening to Getraer, he just wasn't paying as much attention, he noticed a lot of people were taking notes at the moment so he pulled out a paper and pen and tried to do the same.

That just wasn't happening! All that happened was doodles. Jon looked over at the paper. "Ponch, are you taking notes or what?" he whispered.

"Sorry…I'm trying to concentrate…doodling helps I guess," he replied.

Jon just laughed and rolled his eyes.

Getraer looked back to where the two were seated. "Um Baker I need to speak with you," he said.

"Ok…?" Jon replied a little unsure. He was hoping he wasn't in trouble.

Getraer then closed his black binder. "They rest of you get on out there…and make sure to drink plenty of water it's gonna be a hot one today," Getraer informed.

There were a lot of sighs and groans after that. No one liked the extremely hot days. They all started leaving the room, some dragging their feet, not wanting to go out into the heat.

"Let's try to stay in the nice cool building," one officer suggested.

"Nice try!" Grossie said leading the group outside.

"Well I'll be in court most of the day," Bonnie announced.

Everyone glared at her playfully. "Take me with you, Bon-Bon. Just let me sit in the nice cool air conditioning," Ponch said.

Bonnie only laughed then walked out the door.

Ponch didn't follow them, he stayed back to see what it was Getraer wanted with Jon. He walked back to the briefing room, with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Poncherello I believe I just said Baker," Getraer said trying to get him to go away.

"Aww come on, Sarge…I'm his partner," Ponch argued.

Getraer just looked at him about to say no again, but came up with a better way to get rid of him. He looked and noticed that Ponch wasn't wearing his medical alert bracelet. He looked over at Jon, he felt slightly bad about doing this to Ponch, but he wanted this to be a private conversation.

"Um…Poncherello I know this might come as a shock to you, but it would be really nice if you would wear that medical alert bracelet you were given. And I know you have it…if something were to happen to you…" Getraer started.

Ponch just stared at Getraer with a mixture of extremely confused and a little upset. "Yeah…ok sure I'll be back in a few minutes," he replied then walked off slowly.

Jon looked at Getraer. "Is it really necessary to send him away?" he asked.

Getraer sighed. "Well if I want to get to talk without being interrupted a bunch, yes."

Jon nodded in agreement to that, then waited for Getraer to go on.

"Well I know that someday you were planning on becoming a sergeant. You haven't taken the test yet and all that, but I can help you through everything," Getraer started.

Jon just stared at him now even more confused than ever.

"The sergeant at the station in Bakersfield is retiring, and they need a new one…I figured you would be a good man for the job. You and one other person are the two options they have, so if you don't pass the test, or if you just don't want to do it then the other guy will."

"So you're asking me to leave here…to go be the sergeant somewhere else?" Jon asked both thrilled and scared at the same time.

"Yeah, is that all right?"

Jon nodded. "I'll have to think about it…and um can I talk to Ponch about it at all?"

"Of course you can. I just didn't want him to start protesting instantly. I know he's gonna do everything he can to try to keep you here…just please do whatever you feel is best for you. And if you do end up going there…Frank is more than welcome to transfer to that station as well."

Jon smiled widely at the thought, but then his smile faded when he realized something…Ponch wouldn't want to leave Central.

Soon Ponch entered the room again, at just the right time to see Jon's smile fading, and him looking more upset than ever before.

Ponch looked confused, he turned to face Getraer, and Getraer looked just fine. Ponch couldn't seem to figure out this scene.

"Well…I got it on," Ponch said.

Getraer nodded and tried to bit back his smile at Ponch always being the one to walk in on an important conversation. To him right now for some reason it had just caught him funny. He turned and started to leave. "Oh and Baker I need to know and answer by the end of the month," Getraer added before leaving.

Jon nodded then looked at Ponch. "I don't know what I'm gonna do Ponch," he stated simply.

"I don't know either till you tell me what is going on," Ponch said.

Jon looked at him. "I've got the strangest feeling you're gonna hate this," Jon said.

"Oh yay!" Ponch replied with a hint of sarcasm. He went and sat down "Talk to me while I check my blood sugar," Ponch said.

Jon sat on the edge of the table and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. The light was almost blinding, so he decided to look at the wall instead. He wasn't a big fan of watching Ponch check his blood sugar. When he watched the first few times, as he had to poke his finger, then some blood came out and then Jon would make a face, and Ponch would laugh.

Jon normally didn't mind stuff like that, but for some reason he just couldn't stand to watch Ponch doing it. Ponch had done it on Jon once just for the fun of it, and Jon hated it! He just didn't like blood was the main reason. He didn't mind seeing it…but he just preferred not to.

"Jon, you gonna talk or what?" Ponch asked as he waited for the results.

Jon was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard that, he was lost in thought thinking about how much this decision could affect the people around him…no matter which choice he made someone was going to be affected by it…and would leaving here to go be the sergeant put a dent in his friendship with Ponch? If that was the case there was no way he was leaving! The last thing in the world he wanted was to leave for a higher position and lose his best friend in the process of leaving. He stared at Ponch not sure how he was going to tell him. What was Ponch gonna say? Was he gonna react badly to the news? Or would he take it just fine?

Ponch stared at Jon noticing that something must be wrong. He was super quiet, and no matter how many times Ponch tried to talk Jon didn't have much of a reaction.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Jon asked looking at Ponch.

"Are you ok?" Ponch asked again.

Jon nodded "Yeah…I'm fine…are you ok?" Jon asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine," Ponch lied. He was low, and needed something, but right now he was too concerned about Jon.

"Ponch…are you telling the truth?" Jon asked.

Ponch looked at him. "I'll get a snack before we go. But you seriously need to tell me what's going on," Ponch replied.

"I will…but let's first make sure you're fine," Jon replied.

He and Ponch both walked to the break room to find something to eat. As Ponch was eating his snack he felt a lot better, for two reasons, one because he told Jon that he needed something and two because he went and ate something before things got worse.

After eating his snack Ponch and Jon both headed for the door. Jon was still dreading the moment of when he told Ponch what he and Getraer talked about. Mainly because…Jon wanted to go.

They walked outside and instantly were met by the heat of the California sunshine. "Sarge was right about it being a hot one," Ponch said as he strapped on his helmet.

Jon nodded his head in agreement. "Let's just try to take his advice and drink plenty of water when we can," Jon said.

"Already got it covered, Baker. I've got three water bottles in my saddle bag," Ponch replied with his trademark toothy grin.

Jon smiled back then started his motorcycle and the two started off on their beat.

Surprisingly enough for the most part Ponch didn't say anything to Jon about his talk with Getraer. He was completely silent about it. Jon was thankful for that, but the thing that bugged him was knowing that Ponch was going to ask him sooner or later.

Pretty soon he heard Ponch clear his throat. "So?" he asked trying to start off the conversation.

"So what?" Jon asked.

"What did Getraer want?" Ponch asked over the noise of the motorcycles, while at the same time trying not to sound irritated. Because now he was starting to get this nagging feeling that Jon just didn't want to talk to him.

"Oh…he just wanted to ask me about the sergeant retiring up in Bakersfield," Jon replied calmly.

"Oh?" Ponch replied with a raised eyebrow. "What about 'em?"

"Wanted to know if I'd take his place," Jon replied then looked over his shoulder to see if he could change lanes, of which he did so as fast as he could before Ponch could reply to what Jon said.

Ponch was left behind completely stunned and silent for a few moments, soon he was beside Jon again. "He wants you to do what!?" he asked.

"He knows that I want to be sergeant someday…he asked if I wanted to take the guys place. I never gave a definite yes or no…but I'm still leaning towards a yes if I pass the test anyway."

"Jon come on! This is you we're talking about…you'll pass that test no matter what happens. But you don't wanna go to Bakersfield," Ponch said.

"Oh?"

"Jon…listen I'm sorry I don't like to make choices for you…but…why can't you just stay here and take over when Sarge moves up to a higher rank?"

"Well why can't you just come to Bakersfield?" Jon asked.

"I'm not leaving Central, Jon," Ponch replied rather quickly. "Look it's your choice…but I think you should forget it," Ponch added.

"I knew you'd feel that way…that's why I didn't want to say anything yet," Jon said.

Ponch was quiet.

"Ponch…I've wanted to be sergeant for a long time. This isn't something that happens very often…and if I say no then someone else will get the job."

"Then give it to the someone else! You don't have to go, Jon!" Ponch sped up not feeling like talking about that anymore. He didn't want Jon to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon pulled up to the station, and parked his motorcycle beside Ponch's. Ever since their little chat earlier he hadn't seen or heard from him. So he hoped that maybe by now Ponch had cooled off and would talk to him. He slowly unstrapped his helmet and tucked it under his arm as he was walking towards the building. The cool breeze played with his hair on the way there. He was thankful for that breeze, since it had been very hot most of the day. It was a shock to get any breeze.

He went into the station, and that was where the real coolness was. The air conditioning was on today, and boy did they need it! He smiled, then headed for the break room for a snack before he'd go off to try to find his partner, already knowing that he was there.

As Jon entered the break room he saw two officers sitting at the table chatting quietly. Two officers he wasn't very well acquainted with. He knew them, he just never talked with them that much. They looked up as they saw him enter and nodded their heads as their way of greeting, then continued with their conversation.

Jon quickly got the snack he wanted, feeling as if he might have been interrupting something, because from the sounds of it, they had changed their conversation when he walked in. He walked out of the room, and almost ran into Ponch who was heading towards the break room for his afternoon snack. When Ponch and Jon almost ran into each other, they both stopped abruptly in their tracks, and their eyes locked on each other, both with an expression in them of surprise that the other was even at the station. Though Jon knew Ponch was there already…

"Oh…um sorry, uh Jon…" Ponch said looking away. He turned away quickly and started to head the other direction.

"Wait, Ponch," Jon said grabbing his arm quickly stopping him. "I wanna talk to you," Jon said slowly turning him around.

Ponch looked at Jon confused. "Talk to me? Why? I thought you already decided that you were ditching me," Ponch said then shook his arm free.

"Ponch, I'm not ditching you," Jon argued. "I still haven't decided whether I'm going or not," Jon added.

Ponch stared at him for a while. "Well…here is not the place to talk about it. You're gonna get everyone else involved too," Ponch said. He looked irritated as he looked around then behind him and in front of him to see if anyone was around. Once certain he was safe he moved a little closer to Jon. "Wanna move this conversation to the locker room? No one will be in there till later," Ponch suggested.

Jon nodded while staring at the person in front of him. Something about Ponch wasn't right to him…was he feeling ok? He seemed to be a little more uptight about everything than he normally would be.

"You ok?" Jon asked as they were walking towards the locker room.

Ponch tried to avoid the question as best as he could. "Jon, I don't want you to leave."

Jon was silent for a while, then they entered the locker room, and as soon as the door closed Ponch grabbed Jon by the arm and sat him down on the bench. He put his hands on Jon's shoulders then made Jon look up at him. He looked deep into Jon's blue eyes. "Baker…I don't want you to leave me…not now…please," he almost begged.

"Ponch…I…" Jon started.

Ponch got this expression on his face that made Jon feel as if he was the worst person in the world. "No matter what I say you're still gonna leave, right? So I should save my breath," Ponch said then turned to walk off.

"Ponch, what's your problem? What's so bad about me wanting to be a sergeant?" Jon asked standing up, no longer able to keep that inside.

Ponch didn't even turn to look at Jon, he just left the room, refusing to answer that question.

Jon wanted to punch a wall. "I thought we came in here to talk…" he said quietly to himself.

He started to head for the door, then it opened up and an officer walked in, it was Jeb.

"Hi, Jon," Jeb said greeting him with a half smile.

"Hey," Jon replied sounding not so happy.

"Why so down?" Jeb asked.

Jon just let out a sigh. "My partner is driving me crazy, and I don't know why…I have a decision to make that could be very good for me…and he's upset about it."

Jeb was quiet for a while pondering this, trying to come up with the right words to say, that might be encouraging to his frazzled friend. Finally he cleared his throat. "Well what kind of decision is it? Does it effect him too?" he finally asked.

Jon nodded his head. "Yeah," he replied. "I'll tell you this because I trust you not to go around making an announcement about it…and until I'm more certain on my choice I'm not telling anyone else," Jon said lowering his voice to a whisper.

Jeb moved in closer.

"The sergeant in Bakersfield is retiring soon, and I was asked if I wanted to take my sergeant's test and take the guys place. I want to be a sergeant, but Ponch doesn't want me to go to Bakersfield," Jon explained.

Jeb smiled brightly. "A sergeant, Jon that's great, Ponch should be happy for you," he said.

"The fact that he isn't confuses me…I thought that no matter what he was all for whatever I wanted to do…but he seems really upset about this," Jon said.

"Maybe there's something you don't know," Jeb suggested.

Jon was quiet thinking about it. What could there possibly be that he didn't know yet? He knew that sometimes when his blood sugar was low or something he'd act out of character, and be upset…but his blood sugar couldn't be low all the time…he would take better care of it than that…so that wasn't it. High blood sugar was a different story…Jon was still thinking.

Suddenly the door swung open again. "Jon…I…" Ponch started coming over to him.

Jeb was silent watching to figure out what was going on.

"I'm sorry…" Ponch said.

"What you have a run in with Getraer and he set you straight?" Jon teased.

Ponch shook his head. "As soon as I left the room I realized I made a bad choice…almost like I was walking out on you. Jon I don't want you to leave…I'd miss you like crazy! But I don't want to be the reason that you stay here. I'm done being a jerk, and holding you back. You can do what you want…no matter what I'm with you all the way, Baker."

Jon stared at Ponch in shock. Was this seriously the guy that just walked out of the room a few seconds ago? This was the Ponch he remembered, and he was very happy for that…but something in his mind was telling him it wasn't right.

"Are you serious?" Jon asked cautiously.

Ponch stared at him, studying his friends expression. He laughed slightly. "Look I know I was a jerk..and I know this was probably a shock to you that I changed my mind so fast…I did have a talk with Getraer…he wanted to know why I was so upset. I realized I don't really have a logical reason for this besides the fact I don't want to lose you…but it's not like you're leaving California…I can drive to Bakersfield to visit…Yes I'm serious, I want to be supportive of you. You've been so supportive of everything that I have ever done, and you're still being supportive of me now. I need to do something for you in return."

Jeb just stared in shock now.

Jon smiled. "That's the Ponch I remember," he said. "Come here," he said holding his arms open wide.

Ponch looked at him only for a second before he came over and gave Jon a hug.

"If I do leave…" Jon started.

"It's for the best. I want you to be happy, and if leaving to be a sergeant makes you happy, then Jon you better do it," Ponch said with a smile.

Jon smiled back.

"Dang you two…I swear one of these days you'll be far apart from each other and you'll still be the best of friends," Jeb stated.

The two friends looked at each other both agreeing that would be nice.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days Jon had been getting ready for his sergeants test, and talking with Getraer a lot about it. After he knew the results of the test he was gonna make his final decision but he was heavily leaning towards going. Ponch wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but like he'd said before he was trying to be supportive…though there were still a few arguments between them from time to time about it.

Jon was sitting at his table now leaning back in a chair and staring straight forward at his best friend that was standing there in front of the table staring straight back at him.

"Well…I have to work with Sarge tomorrow…maybe that'll help you think in peace," Ponch said quietly. They had just got done with an argument.

Ponch was standing far away from Jon, his hands crossed over his chest, and he was trying to relax. Jon was just playing with a few crumbs he found on the table left over from dinner.

Ponch was getting stressed over Jon's decision, and it was coming closer to the day he needed to decide.

"Look, Ponch I don't want you to get over stressed and have your blood sugar go all crazy on you. Why don't you relax and go home?" Jon suggested finally.

Ponch didn't say anything to Jon he just grabbed his things and walked out.

Jon sat in silence for a while staring at the table and looking at the pizza on the plate that Ponch still hadn't touched. "Wait a second…he never ate anything…he should come back and eat…" Jon said suddenly freaking out over his friends health.

He got up and rushed out the door, knowing Ponch couldn't have left yet. He saw Ponch just getting on the elevator. Jon rushed down the hall to the red carpeted stairs, they had just gotten new carpet. He ran down all the stairs careful not to fall, and then waited for the slow elevator to get there.

Finally the elevator reached the floor and started to open up, and Jon saw Ponch. He sighed in relief.

Ponch looked confused to see Jon standing right there as he exited.

"Ponch, sorry…but uh you never ate…" Jon started somewhat out of breath from running down all those stairs.

Ponch rolled his eyes now. "Jon, I'll be fine. I'm going straight home anyway…I'll eat something there. Stop worrying so much, ok? You've got your own problems to think about, don't try to add my health to that list."

Jon tried not to let that hurt so badly how it was said. It was true he didn't need to worry so much, Ponch had proven he can take good care of himself…but did he really need to get so sensitive and upset with Jon about him being worried from time to time?

Ponch started to walk past Jon. "I'll talk to you later, Jon. You really need to get back to thinking about your decision. I mean they need an answer by the end of the month, right?" Ponch said then walked out the door before Jon could reply.

Jon just nodded. He'd be taking his test tomorrow and he was a little nervous about it. Ponch told him that he'd do fine. Jon knew Ponch was probably right. Jon had a few weeks left still in this month before he had to have a final decision. Jon went back to his room to relax for the night, and study.

oOoOo

The next day Ponch walked into the CHP feeling pretty unsure of what to think right now.

"Jon's taking his test in like five minutes," Ponch said to Getraer standing in the doorway of the office. He didn't even say hi or anything he just jumped right into that.

Getraer looked up from his paper work. "Oh, hey Frank."

"Sarge?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really want him to pass that test…"

Getraer looked at Ponch for a few moments trying to figure out the words to say. But he knew that Ponch felt that way…he knew Ponch wanted Jon to stay. He cleared his throat. "Um Frank, have a seat," he said motioning towards one of the chairs. Ponch closed the door before that, figuring that was another thing he wanted done.

Getraer leaned forward on his desk and his voice was soft almost like a whisper but still loud enough that it wasn't. "Why don't you want him to pass?"

"Sarge he's gonna leave…"

Getraer nodded. "Don't you want him to do what he wants to do?"

"Well yeah…but…I'll miss him!"

"Frank, you know you can go too…"

"Sarge it took a while for me to even feel like I was accepted here…it's gonna be so much different for me now if I leave. I mean…the people here are like family now…and…I don't know…I don't feel like it'll be as easy there. I mean Jon won't be my partner he'll be my sergeant…and everyone is gonna treat me weird because of…" Ponch stopped.

Getraer's eyes got wide it dawned on him what Ponch was getting it. "Poncherello that is not your fault…and if the people there treat you different or act weird around you because you're diabetic you just come on right back here. You didn't feel like that coming back here the first day, did you?"

Ponch nodded slightly.

"Ponch…I'm sorry…we were just getting used to it…it wasn't normal for us, ya know?"

Ponch nodded again. "Yeah I know…they just kinda treated me a little different for a few days till finally they realized that they could just treat me the way they used to. It was weird for me the first few days, Sarge…and I'm not sure how it's gonna be with a buncha strangers…"

Getraer nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm not gonna force you to leave with Jon. I like having you here. I know it'll be weird if Baker does leave, but believe me we can make it through this. And if you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open."

Ponch smiled slightly. "Thanks, Sarge."

Getraer nodded. "Now it's time for briefing them I think me and you were patrolling today," Getraer said.

"Yep."

oOoOo

Jon had just finished the test, and was now on his way to see what was going on with all his friends. He'd know the results tomorrow.

"Hey, Baker how'd you do on that test?" Grossie asked.

"Not sure yet. I'll know tomorrow…I'm feeling pretty confident though." Jon had taken the test in a room in back.

"Ponch is out on patrol with Sarge already," Jeb informed.

"Oh ok, thanks." Jon decided he might as well go home then. He wasn't scheduled to work today. On his way to the door though he got caught up in a conversation with Bonnie.

oOoOo

Ponch and Getraer were stopped at a red light, when a speeder whizzed on by.

"What the heck is his problem?" Ponch wondered aloud while he and Getraer then began to go after the guy.

It was a green moving van. Getraer called it in as they were in pursuit. They started heading for a dead end. "He can't go too far!" Ponch yelled. Their sirens blaring and the guys in the van were coming to a stop, before either of them had the chance to even get up beside them and ask them to pull over. They pulled over.

"I don't like this…" Getraer started.

"Hey he pulled over didn't he? Let's go talk to that dude," Ponch said.

"Frank be careful," Getraer said grabbing his black pinch book.

Ponch and Getraer both went for the van cautiously when suddenly the back doors opened and two strong men grabbed a hold of both officers. Ponch being close enough to his bike grabbed the mic and tried desperately to call for back up, but soon had the mic smacked out of his hand in the middle of it.

Getraer was struggling with the guy that had grabbed him, and soon felt his wrist being tied too tight.

"Try not to fight too much, piggy…or this other one gets it," the man whispered in Ponch's ear.

"No, don't hurt him!" Ponch yelled stopping his struggle to get free.

Getraer and Ponch were both thrown into the back of the van tied up.

oOoOo

Jon and Bonnie were standing by her cruiser now and had heard part of Ponch's last transmission.

"That was Ponch…he sounded like he needed help," Bonnie said.

"He never got to finish," Jon said.

Bonnie reached in and grabbed her mic. "7 Mary 4 this is 7 Charles can you repeat that last transmission?"

They waited for a few moments and received no reply. "7 Mary 4 this is 7 Charles do you copy?"

Still nothing…she tried one more time and no luck. "Jon something's wrong, get in the car."


	7. Chapter 7

Ponch sat with his head laying on Getraer's shoulder. He was starting to fall asleep. The back of the moving van was empty besides the two of them sitting there.

"Sarge…I'm hungry…" Ponch started.

"I don't have any food," Getraer replied but then he remembered an important piece of information about Ponch…"Frank, when was the last time you ate?" he asked concerned.

The young Puerto Rican only stared at him in confusion.

"Frank, when was the last time you ate?" Getraer repeated.

"Um…well…missed breakfast…and lunch hasn't happened…."

Getraer's eyes widened he looked up to the driver and the person in the passenger seat hoping they'd be at least nice enough to give him food…but the thing was…did he have insulin with him at least…when he needed it…and hopefully his blood sugar wouldn't get up too high due to stress from this after he ate…the worries that plagued Getraer's mind were reasonable at least.

He looked at Ponch's gun belt most everything had been taken off of it. "Do you carry insulin with you at all times?" Getraer asked.

"Huh?" Ponch was slightly out of it.

"Frank, focus…" then Getraer remember insulin wasn't what Ponch needed right now…he needed food…and he needed to check his blood sugar to know what to eat. "Do you carry any of your diabetes things with you?" Getraer asked.

"In my saddle bag…" he started.

"Do you carry anything with you not in your motorcycle?"

"My…my meter and a few test strips…"he started.

"Where?" Getraer asked reaching his hand out to grab it.

"I can get it, Sarge…" Ponch reached into a small pocket on his gun belt. One that Getraer remembered adding a while ago. He smiled slightly that Ponch had actually used it once.

Ponch pulled out a test strip and the meter. Ponch pricked his finger then put the blood on the test strip and put the test strip in the meter. Then they waited.

"75…that's not too bad…"

Getraer to be honest in this fit of panic wasn't sure what was good or what was bad right now.

"What's going on back there?" asked the guy in the passenger seat. He looked back at them. Seeing Ponch had something in his hand he quickly ripped it out of his hands to look at it. "75?" he said questioningly then he noticed the test strip with the blood and it dawned on him. "You're a diabetic?" he asked looking back at Ponch.

"Y-Yeah…"

"You need something to eat," the guy said handing the meter back then reaching into his bag for the candy bar that he'd had saved for his snack.

"What are you doing?" the driver asked.

"We're not gonna let him get sick…"

"Hey low blood sugar could kill him leave it alone," he argued.

"We're not gonna do that now…later not now," he said tossing back that candy bar. "I hope you brought insulin with you because we'll be stopping for lunch soon."

Ponch nodded then looked at Getraer. "I hope we get outta here soon," he whispered.

"I hope you keep your blood sugar under control in here," Getraer whispered back.

"Sarge if it gets out too low and I don't have anything that's not my fault. We're stuck in the back of this moving van…"

"Yeah but if it gets too high you better have something to fix it."

Ponch let out a frustrated sigh as he took a bite of his snickers bar.

oOoOo

Jon and Bonnie had searched everywhere they could think of, when finally they came across two abandoned CHP motorcycles. Bonnie pulled over and as soon as the car stopped Jon rushed out to the motorcycles carefully inspecting them to see if they'd been damaged or if there was any blood or anything on them to indicate that someone was injured he didn't find anything.

Jon's eyes widened and he felt sick, he found exactly what he hoped he wouldn't find. "Bonnie…these are Getraer and Ponch's bikes," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Look," he said pointing inside one of the saddle bags inside the saddle bag were a couple of candy bars in case of emergency, and along with it Ponch's diabetes bag.

Bonnie then nodded her head. "Ok…you're right…but…where are they?"

Jon looked at her and as calmly as he could manage replied. "How should I know?"

Bonnie was quiet. "What do we do?" she asked.

Jon was about to tell her he's not the boss, but then he had an idea…and this would help him with his decision. If he took control now he'd get a taste of what he was doing the rest of his life, and he'd know if he was going to do it or not.

With that in mind Jon called together all available officers to get started on this search. They met up where the two motorcycles had been found.

"Alright, we need to find Ponch and Getraer. We don't have much time guys," Jon said they couldn't tell whether he was saying that to scare them into searching faster or because it was true.

"Um, Jon…are they ok?" Grossie asked.

"I don't know, but one thing I do know…if they are out there too long those bad guys aren't gonna do anything to help Ponch with his blood sugar," Jon said.

Suddenly all of the officers realized why Jon was so concerned, it wasn't just because both Getraer and Ponch were missing, it was because it was possible that when they were found Ponch could be in bad shape.

"Jon, don't worry Ponch will be fine," Bear said trying to sound convincing though he didn't even know if that was the truth or not.

Jon nodded. "He'd better be, now let's get to work," Jon ordered. As soon as he said that he began telling everyone exactly what he wanted them to do, where he wanted them to go, and when they'd meet up again if they didn't find anything.

oOoOo

Getraer was surprised that through this whole situation so far Ponch had remained calm. He would've said he was proud of him but he didn't want to jinx it. What if as soon as he said something Ponch started to panic a little while later.

They did stop for food, but when they stopped for food it was only for the two men up front.

Ponch tried not to complain, but he was hungry. One candy bar…sure it saved his life but it didn't fill him up. He looked at Getraer hoping Getraer had hidden food somewhere, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry," Getraer said reading that expression.

"Nah it's ok," Ponch replied.

It then grew silent for a few minutes. "How are you feeling?" Getraer asked.

"Fine," Ponch replied.

Getraer leaned his head back and began to silently pray help would arrive soon before anything could go bad.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a full day of searching, and Jon was exhausted. But by now there was nothing that could keep him from working. Yes other officers wanted to give up and go home, but Jon was in charge right now they did as he said and though they hated it what he said was keep looking.

"Jon, we're tired," Grossie complained as he tried to sip his water bottle and kept missing his mouth.

"Grossie, if you're tired and want to give up, fine! Go ahead, but I won't rest until our sergeant and my partner are safe."

Bonnie was standing next to Jon, she too feeling tired. She was about to say something when soon Jon started to speak more.

"Listen, I know I might be driving you crazy…but honestly I'm worried. I found some of Ponch's things over at his motorcycle…and uh…well if his blood sugar gets too high he might not be able to help himself…knowing that he probably hasn't ate much either because he doesn't have the insulin to take. It's in his saddle bag because it's not every day you get kidnapped…he doesn't carry it on him…if his blood sugar gets too low…" Jon just stopped.

Bonnie put a hand on Jon's shoulder now understanding more of Jon's concern. "Don't worry, we'll find him. And when we do he's gonna be just fine," she said sounding so certain.

Jon just stared at her, how could she be so sure? Jon knew he had to trust her though, and those few words he had to go by because that was what was going to get him through the next few difficult hours.

oOoOo

Getraer when Ponch fell asleep began to search through his things. Ponch had never answered his question on if he really did have insulin. Getraer was starting to panic he found none. "Let's just hope we're found before you ever need it," Getraer said.

Ponch looked at Getraer. "I won't need it, Sarge. I haven't ate anything."

The thought sent a chill down Getraer's spine. "Frank, you…you need food," he said. He was very worried.

"I can't get any."

Getraer pulled Ponch close into a hug. "We'll get you out of here before you need it," he assured.

Ponch wasn't convinced.

oOoOo

Jon and the others continued their search. Jon wished he could just text Ponch, but Ponch hadn't been responding. "Hey, maybe we can track down where his phone is."

"Jon, it's right here," Grossie said feeling slightly bad about having ruined the plan. Jon let out a frustrated sigh.

Suddenly he got an idea though. "Guys, let's go."

"Go, where?"

"Well when bad guys kidnap cops they take them to the middle of nowhere. So let's go to the middle of nowhere."

"Jon, I think running on no sleep for a day is starting to mess with your mind," Bear started to say.

"No, listen to him. He's got a point," Bonnie said as she got in her cruiser and began to follow Jon.

oOoOo

Suddenly the ride became bumpy, then came to a stop. "Well, we popped a tire," the driver said.

"That's just great, what do we do now? We can't get anywhere."

"We walk."

"Walk?" Ponch asked not exactly thrilled by the idea.

"What's a matter, CHiPpie, afraid of a little walk?"

"No…I'm…I'm just tired…" Ponch replied.

Getraer looked at Ponch. "Hey, it's gonna be ok, calm down."

"What's going on?" the driver asked.

"I don't know, he doesn't feel good," the passenger said.

Getraer wished those two would shut up. "Ponch, talk to me, are you ok?"

Ponch just shook his head unable to get the words out.

"Poncherello, talk to me," Getraer demanded fear rising in his voice.

Ponch was getting a little shaky, and his eyes were closing. He claimed he was just tired.

"We need to get on with walking," the driver insisted.

"But…" Getraer began to protest.

"Leave him," the driver said.

"What!?"

"It's his own fault he's sick! Leave him here to die."

Getraer was horrified by that response. "I can't just…I can't…" the back door swung open and Getraer was pulled out.

Ponch was unable to do anything about it, he was weak from the fight earlier, and now starting to feel miserable. Ponch watched as Getraer was pulled out. "N-N-No…don't…take him…"

"You just keep your mouth shut, and sit tight. We'll be back," the driver said to Ponch.

Ponch wanted to leave, he didn't want to just lay there.

Getraer was getting dragged away, but not without a fight. Finally the passenger knew the way to get Getraer to move was to threaten Ponch's life.

He came over and held a knife close to his throat. "Get moving, Sergeant, or your officer is gonna go meet Jesus," the man said.

Getraer stared at him not believing the guy would actually kill Ponch.

The knife was then brought closer, so close it was almost inside his neck already. "NO! Don't hurt him!"

Getraer got out as they had ordered, but he felt so helpless and as if he was being controlled by them. He hated it!


	9. Chapter 9

Going to the middle of nowhere, but where was the middle of nowhere? Jon was freaking out as he rode in silence with Bonnie.

"Jon, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. And just so you know, I think you're doing a great job leading us. You'd make a great sergeant," Bonnie said.

Jon let out a sigh. After this situation how could he even think about leaving and being the sergeant? He just wanted Ponch. He wanted to know his partner was ok! He wanted to know HIS sergeant was ok.

Suddenly Bonnie stomped on the brakes.

"What was that all about!?" Jon shouted angrily not liking the abrupt stop and being thrown forward for a moment then caught by his seat belt and thrown right back against his seat.

"Look!"

"So this is the middle of nowhere?" Jon asked as he saw up ahead Getraer getting pushed around by a bigger man. Another man was beside Getraer.

"Where's Ponch?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"I…I don't know," Jon stammered.

Suddenly the men noticed the cruiser and ran back to their van, flat tire or not they had to attempt to get out of there!

They started the van and began driving it was a bumpy ride and they didn't get very far, until suddenly they hit a bump hard, and the van flipped over.

"SARGE!" Jon cried as he rushed up to the van. He pulled the door open, and instead of finding Getraer first, he saw his best friend and partner laying there starting to lose consciousness. Getraer was trying his best to keep Ponch awake.

"Come on, Poncherello don't close your eyes," Getraer said. He knew they were hanging on the edge of an embankment about to fall he could feel the uneasiness of the van. How it kept rocking wanting to fall.

"Baker, help us," Getraer said looking to Jon his eyes pleading with him. He sounded desperate, and Jon had never heard that from Getraer before.

Bonnie, Grossie, Bear, and Jeb all rushed up. "We're here to help, Jon. What do we do?"

Getraer rolled his eyes. He was about to say he was the sergeant they should be asking him, when the van started to move again. Suddenly it didn't matter if Jon was boss now, Jon could be boss. "Just get us out of here!"

Bear and Grossie worked together to free the passenger and the driver.

"Ok, you need to come out slowly, Sarge," Jon said.

"What about Frank?"

"We'll get him out too, trust me but first we need to get you out. Come on," Jon said.

Getraer for the first time in his life didn't want to leave Ponch's side. "I…I can't…" he said.

"Sarge, trust me! We'll get him out. He's my partner and best friend, I'd never leave him in there. Now give me your hand," Jon said.

Reluctantly, Getraer gave his hand to Jon and was pulled out. As he was being pulled out the movement made the van move even more.

"No! I can't…if I move out of here the van is gonna fall with Frank still inside," Getraer said starting to let go.

"Sarge, trust me," Jon repeated.

Getraer was unsure.

Bear, Grossie, and Jeb held onto the van trying to keep it from falling, but their strength would give out sooner or later. So Getraer needed to move fast. He quickly ducked back into the van and grabbed Ponch, despite the protests. As soon as Getraer was out the van began to fall as he was still pulling Ponch out.

Jon quickly grabbed onto Ponch and helped Getraer get him out so his body wasn't taken down with the van. Then they watched as the van tumbled down the embankment and exploded.

"Baker, if you would've left him in there getting me out he wouldn't have made it," Getraer said as he was catching his breath.

Those words hit Jon like a bag of rocks, hard in the chest. His heart ached. Would he really have killed his best friend if he didn't listen to his sergeant?

Jon then turned his attention to Ponch. It was obvious his blood sugar was getting low. Jon got down on the ground and held Ponch close to him. He then looked up at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I brought a snickers bar, it's in the car…" before he could finish she was off.

"Hey, stay with me, partner."

"J-J-Jon?" Ponch asked confused. He wasn't sure why Jon would be there.

"Yes, it's me."

Bonnie rushed back and handed Jon the candy. Jon ripped the wrapped open with his mouth then shoved the bar towards Ponch. "Eat this, it'll save your life," he said.

Ponch looked at Jon not sure if he should trust him.

"Ponch, come on. I'd never steer you wrong. Eat it, please!"

Ponch took the bar his hand was a little shaky as he held it up to his mouth and then took a bite.

"That's it, come on, chew and swallow then keep eating," Jon coached.

Getraer was right there with them. "You're gonna be ok, Frank," he said.

That was the last thing Ponch remembered before being rushed off to the hospital with Getraer in the back of Bonnie's cruiser. While Jeb took the two criminals away to be locked up.

oOoOo

"Well, Ponch…I finally got the news," Jon announced later the next day.

Ponch was laying on the couch at home. He was exhausted, he had a few broken ribs and a broken arm from the accident and being thrown around so much, and from fighting with those guys in the first place. So today he was just at home relaxing.

"What's that?" Ponch asked sitting up.

"I've decided to stay here. After the events of the past few days I learned I'm not ready for this job as sergeant. Sure I'm close to ready, but I still have a few things to learn."

"Did you pass the test? I thought I was gonna get rid of you!" Ponch said in a teasing way.

Jon laughed. "Uh…don't tell anyone…I…I failed," Jon lied.

"You're kidding!?"

Jon threw his hands up in defense. "Ok, maybe a little. But seriously Ponch, whether I passed it or not I already made up my mind last night I wasn't leaving."

Ponch stared at him. Then cracked a smile. "Well, glad to hear it, Jon!"

The two friends continued to chat back and forth and ended up ordering a pizza. Jon was happy to be staying at Central, he felt that was where he belonged…not only that but what would he do without Ponch?


End file.
